ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocky Enthusia
Shocky Enthusia "Shokkīensūjia" (ショッキーエ ンスージア) a boy from Shocky Enthusia series who was fighting billion MUGEN characters,movies, anime,celebrities & cartoons of pop culture around the world created by Bo Lau & his brainwashed friend David Enthusia & Montora a form of Marcus Levicchi who will find the cube to take over the world & the universe. The Crossovers Are: *Heartcatch Precure *Naruto Shippuden *Gokudou *Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? *Pokemon *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Xiaolin Showdown *Megaman Starforce *Pretty Cure *Shaman King *Inuyasha *Sonic X *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's *Kirby *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball GT *DB Fan Made Brawl *TMNT, *Jackie Chan Adventures *Astro Boy *Cardcaptors *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Viewtiful Joe *Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *Dinosaur King *Winx Club *Magical Doremi *Tokyo Mew Mew *Fighting Foodons *Chaotic *Powerpuff Girls Z *Spider Riders *Biker Mice from Mars *Magi-Nation *One Piece *Mermaid Melody *Bleach *Soul Eater *Disgaea, *Rosario+Vampire *Bomberman Jetterz *School Rumble *Power Stone, *Snow Fairy Sugar *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Shin Koihime Musou *BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo *Puni Puni Poemy, *B Gai H Kei, *Beyblade V Revolution *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Beyblade Metal Fusion *Love Hina *Genshiken *Lucky Star *Jungle De Ikou, *Angelic Layer *Green Green *Girl's High *Ikkitousen *Sonic The Hedgehog Sat *Sonic Underground *Yu-Gi-Oh *The Cramp Twins *Dragonball Z Kai *G.I. Joe Sigma 6 *D-Gata Defenders *Loonatics Unleased *Cubix *The Batman *Batman Beyond *Legion of Superheroes *Megaman Battle Network *Suite Pretty Cure *Starfy *Samurai X *Zeta Project *Fairy Tail *Air Gear *Rave Master *Disgaea *Phantom Brave *Makai Kingdom *Bomberman Jetterz *Zatch Bell *Slayers *Digimon Series *Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal *Full Metal Alchemist *Tenchi Muyo *Buso Renkin *M.A.R. *Gintama *Cyborg 009 *Aquarion *Outlaw Star *Toriko *Big O *Dragonball Series, *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, *Hitman Reborn *D. Grayman, *High School of the Dead, *Ranma 1/2, *11 Eyes, *Lupin the 3rd, *Thundercats (2011 Version), *Letter Bee, *Black Cat, *Psyren, *Elfin Lied, *Those Obnoxious Aliens, *Detective Conan, *Ghost in the Shell series, *.hack Quantum, *Princess Tutu, *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, *Miku Miku Dance, *Ultimo Manga Series, *Sergeant Frog, *Transformers Animated, *Ben 10, *Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, *Samurai Jack, *Johnny Bravo, *Ed, Edd, and Eddy, *Regular Show, *Dexter’s Laboratory, *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, *Sidekick, *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, *Amazing World of Gumball, *Generator Rex, *Cow and Chicken, *Life and Times of Juniper Lee, *Whatever Happen to Robot Jones, *Courage the Cowardly Dog, *Powerpuff Girls, *Foster’s home for Imaginary Friends, *Captain Planet, *Johnny Test, *Camp Lazlo, *Time Squad, *Adventure Time, *Chowder, *My Gym Partner’s a Monkey, *Secret Saturdays, *K.N.D., *Symbiotic Titan, *Megas XLR, *Totally Spies, *Amazing Spies, *Team Galaxy, *Code Lyoko, *Robot Boy, *Hero 108, *Chop Socky Chooks, *Tom and Jerry, *Animaniacs, *Pinky and the Brain, *World of Quest, *Detention, *Tiny Toons, *Looney Tunes, *Freakazoid, *Quest for Camelot, *Cats Don’t Dance, *Spongebob Squarepants, *Fairly Odd Parents, *Jimmy Neutron, *Danny Phantom, *My Life as a Teenage Robot, *Invader Zim, *Catscratch, *Angry Beavers, *Rocko’s Modern Life, *Penguins of Madagascar, *Tuff Puppy, *CatDog, *El Tigre, *Tak and the power of Juju, *Avatar the Last Airbender, *Chalkzone, *Ren and Stimpy, *Kung Fu Panda, *Fanboy and Chum Chum, *Rocket Power, *Hey Arnold, *Ahh! Real Monsters, *Martin Mystery, *Shrek, *Kappa Mikey, *Shuriken School, *Three Delivery, *Megamind, *Mickey & Friends, *Beauty and the Beast, *Wall-E, *Lady and the Tramp, *Home on the Range, *Aladdin, *Peter Pan, *American Dragon Jake Long, *Gargoyles, *Dumbo, *Lilo & Stitch, *Kid vs. Kat, *Kim Possible, *Bonkers, *Monster’s Inc., *Lion King, *Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Phineas and Ferb, *Talespin, *Ducktales, *Darkwing Duck, *Tangled, *Toy Story, *Kick Buttowski, *Monster Buster Club, *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go *Oban Star Racer, *Yin Yang Yo, *Shinzo, *Pucca, *W.i.t.c.h., *Rated A for Awesome, *Chicken Little, *Epic Mickey, *Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers, *Mulan, *Bolt, *The Rescuers Down Under, *Bambi, *Nightmare before Christmas, *Fantasia, *Stitch 2, *An American Tail, *All Dogs go to Heaven, *Rock-a-Doodle, *The Pebble and the Penguin, *Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetinis, *Garfield and Friends, *Heathcliff, *Count Duckula, *Alpha and Omega, *Rio, *The Raccoons, *FernGully, *Alf the Cartoon, *Bartok the Magnificent, *Felix the Cat, *Alvin and the Chipmunks, *Samurai Pizza Cats, *Clang Invasion, *Woody Woodpecker, *Earthworm Jim, *Sam and Max, *The Secret of NIMH, *Pinocchio and The Emperor of Night, *Romeo and Juliet, *Bobby’s World, *Dan Vs., *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, *Pound Puppies (2010), *Casper the Friendly Ghost, *Atomic Betty, *Matt’s Monsters, *Class of 3000, *Problem Solverz, *Scardey Squirrel, *Redakai, *Duel Masters, *Scooby Doo, *MAD, *Secret Fort of Awesomeness, *Duck Dodgers, *Swat Kats, *Josie and the Pussycats, *Jabberjaw, *Captain Caveman & the Teen Angels, *The Impossibles, *S Club 7 Forever, *Genie and Appo, *The Iron Giant, *Hong Kong Phooey, *Blue Falcon & Dynomutt, *Recess, *Filmore, *The Replacements, *Proud Family *The Muppets *Princess and the Frog *Teamo Supremo *The Wuzzles *Land Before Time *Danger Mouse *Freddie the Frog *TMNT(old verison) *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro *Super Mario Bros *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Banjo & Kazooie *Croc *Ratchet & Clank *Death Note *Shantae *Parappa the Rapper *Metal Slug *Sly Cooper *Gex the Gecko *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Conker *Kingdom Hearts *Final Fantasy *The World ends with you *Professor Layton series *Dark Stalkers *Halo *Space Channel 5 *All Grown Up *Zevo-3 *How To Train Your Dragon *Puss in Boots *Youtube Poop *Battletoads *Bucky O Hare and the Toad Wars *Super Mario Bros 3 Show *Super Mario World TV Show *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story *The Room *Downfall *Pound Puppies Movie: Legend of Big Paw *Wacky Racers *Ape Escape *Legend of Zelda series *Star Fox *.Hack//G.U. *Donkey Kong *Care Bears series *Space Jam *Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Justice League *Berenstain Bears *The Bluffers *Earthbound *Ducktales *Super Toriko *Trigun *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Bomberman Jetterz *Skylanders *Beauty and the Beast *Hunchback of Notre Dame *Emperor's new Groove *Great Mouse Detective *Dave the Barbarian *Little Mermaid *Hercules *101 Dalmatians and Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Avengers Earth's Mightests Heroes *Wolverine and the X-Men *Marvel Universe *James Bond Jr. *Bots Master *Captain simian and the Space Monkeys *Plants vs Zombies *Angry Birds *Amazing Alex *Mighty Max *Fruit Ninja *Cut the Rope *Street Sharks *Infomercials-Starring: Billy Mays *Toxic crusaders *SGT Kabukiman *Grand Theft Auto series *C.O.P.S. the animated series *Dungeons and Dragons the series, *Filmation Ghostbusters, *Real Ghostbusters *Flash Gorden and the defenders of the universe, *Spectacular Spiderman, *Team Disaster, *Street Fighter, *Dog City, *Angry Video Game Nerd *That Guy With The Glasses *TGWTG Team Brawl *Kickassia! *Suburban Knights *Irate Gamer Show *The Wickerman (2006) *Doctor Strange *Howard the Duck *Ghost n' Ghouls *Rayman Origins *Frosted Flakes *Super Mario Galaxy *Legend of Zelda wind waker *The adventures of The Gummi Bears *Fruit Loops *Thunderbirds *Fusionfall *Al Capone *Dukes Of Hazzard *Mawaru Penguindrum *Puella Magi Magica Madoka *Miami Vice *Cannonball Run *Doug *Mangnum P.I *Driver (John Tanner) *Wolfenstein *Angela Anaconda *Shakugan No Shana *Huggy Time Bears *Medevil series *Dino Crisis *Moon Knight *Megaman Legends *Black Rock Shooter *Avengers Earth's Mightest Heroes *Fantastic Four *Street Fighter *Hitman (Agent 47) *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga shitai *The Godfather *Scarface *Akiba's Trip *Pangya *South Park *Mission Impossible *24 *Valvrave The Liberator *Aliens *Bullitt *Dirty Harry *Analogue: A Hate Story *Tomb Raider *King Of The Hill *The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays *National Lampoon series *Chaos Head *Kyoukai No Kanata *Free! *Go Go 575 *Resonance Of Fate *Stein's Gate *Stormbreaker *Phantom Breaker *Kokoro Connect *Tari Tari *Foxtrot *Tekken *Ultimate Spiderman *Mortal Kombat *Metal Gear series *Godzilla *James Bond 007 *Another (Yomiyama Agents) *The Sopranos *Beavis And Butthead *Baka And Test (Furizaka Academy) *Archie *Jason Bourne *Call Of Duty *L.A Noire *Atelier Arland trilogy *Indiana Jones *Commandos *Azumanga Daioh *Horror movies *Tiger Woods Omega *Simpsons *My Girlfriend was a President *Iru!... *Family Guy *Splinter Cell *Rainbow Six *Ghost Recon *Ange Vierge *Fortune Arterial *Toaru Majutsu No Index *Angel Beats *Aria The Scarlet Ammo *Bayside Shakedown *Idolm@ster series *Blazblue *Robocop *K-ON! *Planters *Cookie Crisp *Rice Crispi’s *Lucky Charms *Trix Cereal *Coco Puffs *Cap’n Crunch *Rocky Balboa *Fruit Loops *KFC *Mcdonalds *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes *Need For Speed Series *Strike Witches *Time Travellers *Tokimeki Memorial series *Clannad *Weib Schwarz *Brothers In Arms *Valkyria Chronicles *Kid Gravity *Yume Nikki *.flow *Dream Grafitti *Devil Survivor *Trauma Team *Escape from Monster Manor *Knight Rider *Senran Kagura *Boku Wa Gomodachi Ga Sukunai *Vampire Knight *Rage Comics *Persona 3 + Persona 4 Arena *King of Fighters *Man from U.N.C.L.E *The Avengers (Spy TV show) *White Album 2 *Spartacus *Guilty Crown *Durarara *The King's Epic Adventure *The Frollo Show *Karate Kid *Starhawk *Infamous *Jak & Daxter *WWE *NBA *Total Drama series *Uncharted *Assassin's Creed *Hellboy *Bioshock *Austin Powers *Men in Black *Pirates of the Carribean *Harry Potter *Killzone *Pac-man *God of War *Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei *Minecraft *Portal *300 *1984 *Half-Life *Matrix *Futurama *Tercer Milenio *Otro Rollo *El Chavo del Ocho *Expendables Trilogy *Five Nights at Freddy's *Undertale *Nintendo *Sega *Konami *Square Enix *Capcom *Namco *Sony *Atlus *Marvel *DC Universe *Nickelodeon *Cartoon Network *Disney *Tokyo Otaku *Teletoon *Manga *Shonen Jump *Midway *Pop-Cap *Rovio *Adult Swim *Zynga *Warner Bros *Blizzard Enteraiment *Bethesda Game Studios *Electronic Arts *Ubisoft *Microsoft *Activision *Valve *Metal Sonic's Brawl *All TV Characters *All Video Game Characters *All Anime Characters *All Cartoon Characters *All Movie Characters *All Internet Meme Characters *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Morgan Freeman *Enthusia family (Main category series) Story Long ago a Italian soldier named Marcus Levicchi who was protecting with his girlfriend Olivia Degato who was dating but Olivia steals for Marcus & Olivia was sent for execution in the Colliseum but Marcus kills the guard & Marcus was been mauled by a lion who was been saving Olivia. A few months later God & Satan give Marcus' power from Marcus' grave & become Montora himself & destroying everything when Montora will take over the universe & the realms with his mighty power of them all of mankind. Gallery Shocky david enthusia by pp7jones-d4uonqo.jpg|link=Shocky & David Enthusia shocky_enthusia_villains_by_pp7jones-d4wztfi.jpg|link=Shocky Enthusia villains m_i_s_e_e_s_emblem_by_pp7jones-d4y7le8.jpg|link=M.I.S.E.E.S emblem the_m_i_s_e_e_s_team_by_pp7jones-d4ec584.jpg|link=M.I.S.E.E.S team montora_a_god_of_mortal_kombat_by_pp7jones-d3eb4ij.jpg|link=Montora the ultimate villain shocky_and_persona_unite_by_pp7jones-d3765s1.jpg|link=Fusionfall saga persona_se_bond_fisher_bond_jr_by_pp7jones-d2y8ufb.jpg|link=Shocky's Persona team persona_tomoe_tachibana_by_pp7jones-d2y8vmu.jpg|link=Shocky's Persona team part 2 sarah_fisher__s_persona_by_pp7jones-d319yj3.jpg|link=Shocky's Persona team part 3 nanako_dojima__s_persona_by_pp7jones-d31fyum.jpg|link=Shocky's Persona team Part 4 se_yomiyama_girls_agents_by_pp7jones-d5bfiv1.jpg|link=Yomiyama student agency minecraft_wallpaper_1_by_andrey_s-d32xbih.jpg Category:Anime Category:Protagonist celebrity Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover of Everything